Bleach (2006)
Bleach is a Japanese anime series based on the manga written by Tite Kubo. It's directed by Noriyuki Abe and produced by TV Tokyo, Dentsu and Studio Pierrot. The series originally aired in Japan between October 6, 2004 and March 27, 2012. The series aired in North America between September 8, 2006 and November 2, 2014. English Voice Cast *Brianne Brozey - Shu Kannogi *Chris Smith - Announcer (ep210), Central 46 Member D (ep212), Hollow (ep312), Makoto Kibune (ep185), Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi, Soul Reaper A (ep211), Soul Reaper D (ep186), Wonderweiss Margela *Cindy Robinson - Kiyone Kotetsu *Christna Vee - Dollhouse Announcer (ep348), Riruka Dokugamine *Dan Woren - Byakuya Kuchiki *Dave Mallow - Hollow A (ep284), Inose (ep185), Kaien Shiba, Kensei Muguruma *David Lodge - Kenpachi Zaraki (eps195-203), Soul Reaper B (ep186), Soul Reaper D (ep206) *Derek Stephen Prince - Central 46 Member C (ep212), Gossiping Soul Reaper C (ep250), Soul Reaper C (ep250), Uryu Ishida *Dina Sherman - Servant A (ep186), Yachiru Kusajishi *Dorothy Fahn - Misato Ochi (ep261), Mouthless Sword Beast (ep261) *Doug Erholtz - Central 46 Member B (ep212), Construction Worker (ep345), Elite Soul Reaper A, Gin Ichimaru, Kisuke Urahara (eps213-366), Punishment Force Member (ep250), Soul Reaper B (ep250), Soul Reaper F (ep250), Soul Reaper G (ep310) *Eden Riegel - Rurichiyo Kasumioji *Grant George - Izuru Kira, Satoda (ep343), Soul Reaper (ep317), Soul Reaper (ep318), Soul Reaper A (ep237) *Jamie Simone - Mizuiro Kojima *Jamieson Price - Choe Neng Poww, Muramasa, Yasutora Sado (eps203-366) *Janice Kawaye - Yuzu Kurosaki *Joe Ochman - Central 46 Member A (ep212), Hachigen Ushoda, Shin'etsu Kisaragi *Johnny Yong Bosch - Hollow Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki *Julie Ann Taylor - Gina Dokugamine (ep364), Jackie Tristan *Karen Strassman - Soi Fon *Kate Higgins - Female Customer B (ep258), Haru (ep316), Karin Kurosaki, Kiyone Kotetsu (ep185), Lilynette Gingerbuck, Nanao Ise, Retsu Unohana, Schoolgirl A (ep227), Servant B (ep186), Woman (ep260), Xcution Phone Operator (ep345) *Liam O'Brien - Hammer Sword Beast (ep263), Jushiro Ukitake *Lucien Dodge - Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *Matthew Mercer - Punk (ep357), Shukuro Tsukishima *Megan Hollingshead - Rangiku Matsumoto *Michael McConnohie - Baraggan Louisenbairn (eps216-284), Kurodo, Ryuken Ishida, Soul Reaper C (ep263) *Michael Sorich - Giriko Kutsuzawa, Obuta, Tessai Tsukabishi *Michelle Ruff - Aaroniero Arruruerie (Lower Head; ep299), Chappy (ep261), Female Customer A (ep258), Michel Fan A (ep311), Rukia Kuchiki, Schoolgirl C (ep227), Tobiume, Zabimaru (Snake) *Neil Kaplan - Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Gossiping Soul Reaper A (ep250), Kuchiki Elder (ep355), Newspaper Soul Reaper B (ep305), Soul Reaper A (ep263), Soul Reaper A (ep305), Soul Reaper A (ep336), Takashige (ep313), Tetsuzaemon Iba, Zommari Rureaux *Patrick Seitz - Aida (ep185), Central 46 Member (ep322), Equipment Runner (ep298), Hollow B (ep284), Isshin Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki (eps243-366), Punishment Force Member (ep185), Sentaro Kotsubaki, Shuren (ep299), Soul Reaper A (ep186), Soul Reaper C (ep240), Soul Reaper C (ep336), Soul Reaper F (ep310) *Rick Zieff - Shusuke Amagai *Roger Craig Smith - Shinji Hirako, Stealth Force Member (ep366) *Stephanie Sheh - Isane Kotetsu, Orihime Inoue, Ryo Kunieda (ep261), Sales Promoter (ep330), Suzumebachi, Woman (ep213), Woman (ep311) *Steve Kramer - Central 46 Member (ep336), Shunsui Kyoraku *Steve Staley - Shuhei Hisagi, Toshiro Hitsugaya *Terrence Stone - Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Soul Reaper A (ep207), Teacher (ep227), Yoruichi Shihoin (Cat; ep205) *Todd Haberkorn - Moe Shishigawara *Tony Oliver - Seizo Harugasaki (ep313), Soul Reaper (ep316) *Travis Willingham - Akon, Kugo Ginjo, Love Aikawa *Vic Mignogna - Central 46 Member (ep322), Ikkaku Madarame, Villager E (ep312) *Wally Wingert - Central 46 Member (ep322), Male Student B (ep343), Renji Abarai, Soul Reaper A (ep338), Soul Reaper H (ep310) *Wendee Lee - Innkeeper (ep305), Michel Fan B (ep311), Tatsuki Arisawa, Ururu Tsumugiya, Yoruichi Shihoin *Yuri Lowenthal - Kaoru Unagiya (ep344), Keigo Asano, Male Student C (ep343), Soul Reaper D (ep310) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Beau Billingslea - Central 46 Judge (ep212) *Ben Diskin - Abirama Redder, Big Mouth (ep208), Kemari Player (ep204), Narunosuke (ep262), Newspaper Soul Reaper A (ep305), Szayelaporro Granz *Brian Beacock - Boy A (ep311), Villager A (ep312), Yumichika Ayasegawa *Brian Palermo - Kaname Tosen (eps277-296) *Bryce Papenbrook - Boy B (ep311), Jinta Hanakari (ep344), Ryuzaburo (ep312), Soul Reaper A (ep310) *Cam Clarke - Kageroza Inaba, Oko Yushima (ep336) *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Arrancar, Clerk (ep228), Female Student C (ep261), Hisagomaru (ep259), Kyoko Haida (ep261), Loly Aivirrne (ep268), Michiru Ogawa (ep261), Mizuiro's Mother (ep227), Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Dan Woren - Chojiro Sasakibe, Elite Soul Reaper C, Kazeshini, Punishment Force Member A (ep237), Rudbornn Chelute (eps196-272), Soul Reaper (ep205), Soul Reaper (ep251), Soul Reaper B (ep338) *Danielle Judovits - Mayu (ep315) *David Rasner - Kaname Tosen (eps203-219) *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (ep190), Koga Kuchiki *Erin Fitzgerald - Franceska Mila Rose, Katen Kyokotsu, Mizuho Asano, Sogyo no Kotowari *JB Blanc - Central 46 Member A (ep310), Ginrei Kuchiki, Izaemon Todo (ep209), Prisoner (ep208), Sajin Komamura (eps215-341), Shrieker (ep299), Soul Reaper (ep251), Soul Reaper D (ep250), Soul Reaper E (ep250) *Jamieson Price - Central 46 Member (ep322), Goteitaishi (ep313), Gunjo (ep299) *Janice Kawaye - Schoolgirl B (ep227) *Jeannie Elias - Chizuru Honsho, Jinta Hanakari *Joe Ochman - Ken (ep314) *Julie Ann Taylor - Female Student D (ep261), Haineko, Haruko (ep314), Mother (ep342), Nozomi Kujo, Ririn, Young Akon (ep209) *Karen Strassman - Cyan Sung-Sun, Girl (ep215), Momo Hinamori *Keith Silverstein - Aaroniero Arruruerie (Top Head; ep299), Bearded Sword Beast (ep264), Boomerang Sword Beast (ep258), Coyote Starrk, Tensa Zangetsu, Tesra Lindocruz *Kirk Thornton - Arrancar (ep203), Central 46 Member C (ep310), Eikichiro Saido (ep215), Elite Soul Reaper B, Gegetsuburi, Gyokaku Kumoi, Hiyosu, Mr. Pork, Narrator, Soul Reaper (ep299), Soul (ep347), Soul Reaper (ep231), Soul Reaper A (ep234), Soul Reaper B (ep206), Soul Reaper G (ep250), Tapeworm Hollow (ep314), Zennosuke Kurumadani (eps213-365) *Kyle Hebert - Bone-Skin (ep351), Central 46 Member E (ep212), Heizo Kasaki (ep209), Hollow Sword Beast (ep257), Messenger (ep212), Nirgge Parduoc, Sosuke Aizen, Soul Reaper (ep212), Yokochini (ep344) *Laura Bailey - Ghost Girl (ep227), Hiyori Sarugaki (eps206-285), Mashiro Kuna, Tier Harribel *Lex Lang - Marechiyo Omaeda, Soul Reaper (ep317) *Liam O'Brien - Construction Worker A (ep257), Rikichi (ep355), Soul Reaper (ep245), Soul Reaper B (ep336), Soul Reaper C (ep338), Weatherman (ep318) *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Ikumi Unagiya, Weather Forecaster (ep348), Zabimaru (Baboon) *Matthew Mercer - Michel (ep311), Villager D (ep311) *Megan Hollingshead - Daughter (ep342), Emilou Apacci, Michel Fan D (ep311), Nemu Kurotsuchi, Tosen's Friend (ep290), Woman (ep317) *Michael Greco - Pesche Guatiche *Michael Lindsay - Kisuke Urahara (eps204-214) *Michael Sinterniklaas - Nnoitra Gilga *Michael Sorich - Bawabawa, Central 46 Member B (ep310), Don Kanonji, Soul Reaper B (ep310) *Paul St. Peter - Battikaroa (ep267), Hollow A (ep313), Yammy Llargo *Pete Sepenuk - Assassin B (ep186), Dondochakka Birstanne, Zonzain (ep213) *Quinton Flynn - Kon, Villager B (ep312) *Richard Epcar - Zangetsu *Roger Craig Smith - Central 46 Member H (ep212), Noba, Ryusei Kenzaki/Kenryu *Sam Riegel - Friend B (ep312), Gonryomaru, Ruri'iro Kujaku, Soul Reaper A (ep250) *Spike Spencer - Hanataro Yamada, Hollow B (ep313) *Steve Kramer - Central 46 Member G (ep212), Clerk (ep239), Soul Reaper A (ep240) *Steve Staley - Gossiping Soul Reaper B (ep250), Soul Reaper (ep233) *Tara Platt - Lisa Yadomaru, Michel Fan C (ep311), Sode no Shirayuki *Todd Haberkorn - Masayoshi (ep315) *Tom Fahn - Assassin A (ep186) *Tony Oliver - Assassin C (ep186), Ggio Vega, Ulquiorra Cifer *Travis Willingham - Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Construction Worker B (ep257), Findorr Calius, Hyorinmaru, Reiichi Oshima (ep227), Soul Reaper B (ep237), Sword Beast (ep260), Wabisuke *Vic Mignogna - Cleaver Sword Beast (ep265), Father (ep260), Hozukimaru, Senbonzakura, Soul Reaper (ep230), Soul Reaper B (ep234), Soul Reaper D (ep263), Sword Beast (ep260) *Wendee Lee - Female Student B (ep261), Ginrei's Daughter (ep250), Mai Suzuki (ep261), Menoly Mallia (ep268), Nanako (ep227) *Yuri Lowenthal - Mai's Crush (ep261), Shinobu Eishima (ep209), Soul Reaper B (ep263), Young Byakuya Kuchiki (ep208) Category:Anime Category:2006 Anime